


My Dearest

by planetundersiege



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Blushing, Clawing, Cute, F/M, First Time, Foreplay, Galra/Altean relationship, Going from gentle to rough, Honerva - Freeform, Kisses, Kissing, Like really shy, Love, Lovebites, Making Out, Porn, Romance, Sex, Slight Humor, Smut, They deserved better in canon, Vaginal Sex, Voltron, Wedding Night, Young Haggar, Young Zarkon, Zanerva, Zarkon is shy, altean, galra - Freeform, gentle kisses, i ship them so hard, lovestruck, post wedding, vld, zarkon - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2017-10-01
Packaged: 2019-01-07 18:29:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12238320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: Emperor Zarkon is finally married to his Empress. Now the young lovestruck couple are preparing for their wedding night.





	My Dearest

Emperor Zarkon practically threw the door to his royal chamber’s open with just one arm, as he used the other one the carry his beautiful altean bride in bridal style.

Wait.

Not bride, but wife.

His wife.

He saw the sweet and innocent smile on Honerva’s lips, which made him blush in a deep shade of purple, almost dropping his beloved on the stone floor. He always got nervous and lovestruck when he was near her. He had no idea how he, the galra emperor, deserved such a gorgeous and amazing wife.

The altean was truly the most beautiful woman he had ever seen, orange eyes sparkling in pure happiness as the smile just grew, along with a growing blush on her face, as Zarkon carefully put her down on his, no, _their_ bed, carefully so the beautiful traditional altean wedding dress wouldn't be harmed, they wanted to keep it as a memory after all.

He just stood there, watching his wife, not knowing what to do exactly, which causes the alchemist to laugh.

“What’s wrong my love?”, Zarkon quickly asked, a bit worried.

“Nothing darling, it's just you. You look like you have no idea on what you’re supposed to do, it's quite cute actually, seeing my big and strong galra warrior completely lose it when he’s near me”.

Zarkon felt his blush becoming more intense, as he sat down on the bed.

“What… do you want me to do?”, he asked, trying to be polite and not overstep any boundaries Honerva might have, because that was the last thing he wanted.

“Well, what do you think I want? It's our wedding night, it should be pretty easy to guess”, she said, giving her husband a grin, and looking at him with those seductive eyes, which Zarkon almost got lost in.

Oh.

If a galra wasn't already purple, he would become certainly become that color because of all the blushing, as his brain practically stopped working as he gathered all the information. Honerva wanted too…

“You… want too?”, he began, gulping nervously, while still feeling a bit excited.

“Isn't that obvious? Of course I do, I have wanted this for so long, way before our wedding was even planned, I should have went through with it way earlier but you always seemed so proper so I thought, well let's save it to the wedding night. And it's our wedding night now. But well, only if you’re okay with it, you seem kind of worried or something”.

Zarkon gulped before answering.

“When I started courting you your father came up to me and had a screaming lecture of everything he would do to me if I laid a finger wrong on you and ever since then I’ve seen you as this delicate little flower that I might accidentally crush because of my height and also accidently do something you’re uncomfortable with and I don't want you to feel uncomfortable”.

“Zarkon…?”, she began. “Well I’m gonna go and have a talk with my father later, but trust me on this one, if something feels uncomfortable I will tell you, and I know that you will stop then, and we’ll try something else instead, because trust me, I want this as much as you. And we can't really learn what we like without sometimes accidently finding our limits right? And when we do we can practice those things we know both of us enjoy”, she said, leaning in and giving her husband a quick peck on the cheek. “Does that sound alright?”.

Zarkon nodded, before he felt the sweet lips of Honerva pressed against his own in a deep and passionate kiss, her fingers stroking his back, giving him a ticklish but nice sensation, before Honerva purposely fell back in the bed, taking Zarkon with her so that he was on top of her, as they still kissed each other, fierce but still gentle in a way.

Honerva let out a loud moan as she felt Zarkon’s hand carefully touch her back, trying to stroke it, and to Zarkon, that sound was the most wonderful thing he’d ever heard, it was like it was sent from the gods themselves, and made his heart beat faster as he let out a small purr without realizing it, but Honerva did.

As their lips parted, there was a smile on the altean’s now red face as she gasped for air, before she looked him into the eyes, only passion between the two.

“I like how you purr…”, she began, and Zarkon began shaking a bit.

Had he really been purring without noticing it? But well, if Honerva liked it, then he would more than willingly purr more.

He placed another kiss at her lips, before carefully starting to kiss her tender neck, just letting his lips touch the skin lightly, which made Honerva close her eyes in pleasure and let out a small whimper, wanting more and loving the feelings her husband made her feel.

“Zarkon…”, she groaned, as he still kisses her neck, and as he heard his name, he stopped.

“Yes my love?”.

“Undress me…”, she said, basically begging him as her desires grew, and she looked at him with those eyes that basically confirmed it, they were begging for his touch. “And don't stop…”.

“As you wish my Empress…”, he whispered before he moved his hand upwards, before starting to unbutton the few buttons there was at the line on her white and purple wedding dress, revealing more of Honerva’s delicate neck.

She then lifted her hands up in the air, giving Zarkon a sign to help, and next second he took the long purple sleeves in his hands and pulled them off her arms, making the rest of the dress follow, and seconds later it was thrown to the floor, leaving Honerva almost fully nude.

Zarkon felt his length grow as he saw the gorgeous curves and breasts, her body practically shining in the moonlight from the palace window, exposing all her beauty to Zarkon.

How did he deserve such a beautiful wife?

He couldn't even find words that could describe how wonderful she looked, and how she made him feel.

“Honerva… you’re… gorgeous…”, he said, before moving closer, and carefully let his hands up towards her breasts, carefully squeezing them as he planted soft kisses on her stomach, making Honerva release lots of whimpers and moans, one of Zarkon’s own name, which made him grow even more.

He worked his way up, until he was back at her neck, teasing and playing with it, carefully licking on the delicate skin, wanting nothing more then to hear those indescribable sounds of pleasure that came from his wife. It was like music from his ears.

“Za...rkon. Please”, she said before an extreme wave of pleasure hit her and she let out those sweet sounds.

She moved her hands upwards, carefully clinging to Zarkon, signalizing that she wanted him to undress, taking off the armor.

And he did as his wife wanted, slowly removing every layer of clothing until he was left in only underwear, and Honerva just started at Zarkon’s body and sculpted muscles and countless of scars from battles, feeling her heart beat faster as she got hot.

She carefully took one hand and stroke it over his purple skin, just above the belly button, and the sudden motion made Zarkon groan, as he once again was Honerva’s puppet, that would bend to her every will.

She leaned in, and once again the couple’s lips were locked, their bare chests pressed against each other, a sensation of pleasure neither could explain.

It was perfect, until they heard a small shriek, and as the couple got scared by that noise, they jumped back, only to see a galra servant inside their chambers.

“Is… this not the time?”, the servant said, looking down at the floor.

“What do you think?”, Honerva said sarcastically. “Of course it's not the time. What made you think going into the Emperor’s chambers during his wedding night was a good idea?”, she said, sighing as she took some of the soft sheets to cover herself up.

“Well, why shouldn't it be a good time?”.

“Do you even know what a wedding night is?”, she said before looking over to her husband. “Zarkon dearest, have your servants gotten biology lessons lately? I know alteans do for sure. Is this a galran culture thing I still don't know about my dearest?”.

Zarkon dismissed the servant, telling him to tell the others that they did not want to be disturbed, and as they once again were alone, Zarkon let out an embarrassed blush.

“I'm sorry about that dearest, my servants aren't the brightest. The same thing happened to the royal advisor and her wife on their wedding night, and on the royal galran scientist, and the… well there’s a long list”, he said, scratching the back of his head, not sure what to do now. Because had this ruined Honerva's mood or not? He didn't wanna ask in case it was a bad question and he would get an answer like “what, five ticks after interrupting you wanna go at it again?” or something similar. He would rather wait for her.

He was way too shy to ask anyway, but he didn't have too, because as soon as the door closed and they were sure the servant was gone, she literally jumped into Zarkon’s arms, pressing her soft lips against his own. It was a bit unexpected, but in a good way.

He took his hands and stroke her bare back, enjoying the small whimpers that Honerva let out, and seconds later he felt her lips softly kiss his neck, until it became rougher, and more like a bite that would leave a mark for a few quintents, maybe even a movement.

Zarkon had no idea Honerva could be this rough, but he was not complaining, as his whole body got even more hot, and he himself let out a huge groan, before he lightly clawed her back, leaving small marks.

The clawing made Honerva close her eyes and let out a moan louder than all the previous ones, and she had that look in her face, that look that begged for more.

So she once again bit him, as her breast were pressed against his chest, and she felt his throbbing length poke into her side, so she replaced herself a bit, until they grinded against each other.

She let go off him, and then let her hand run down his muscles, until she came to his private area, carefully rubbing the underwear that was the only thing separating her from Zarkon, and she let out a grin when she heard the deep moan Zarkon let out, because of her. She liked that she was the reason he was like this.

She slowly removed his underwear, and just stared for a few ticks at what was in front of her, before she leaned closer and gave the tip a single fast kiss before she started to lightly rub the base with one hand, to which Zarkon whimpered.

“Honerva…”.

She let go and sat up, and quickly removing her own underwear, leaving both of them fully naked and exposed.

She didn't waste no time, because as soon as everything was off, she laid down on the bed, head on the pillow, as she slowly spread her legs, waiting for Zarkon as she had a deep red blush on her face.

For a moment Zarkon just stared at her and her astonishing beauty, before he leaned in closer.

His lips were pressed against hers, as she slowly tried to guide his hot member into her wet opening, her letting out a moan as he slowly entered, inch by inch until he was all the way in.

He was still for a few ticks, giving Honerva time to adjust, and after five ticks, she nodded at him as she had a shy blush on her face.

“You can move…”, she said shyly.

So he did, going slowly at first, consumed by the lust, and the wetness of his wife.

Honerva let out a moan, enjoying the feeling of being filled to the brink, and moved her hips in sync with her husband's thrusting, as she also let her nail bury deep into Zarkon’s back as pleasure slowly started to build up as she felt his member get hotter inside of her, along with a few drops of precum that now was inside of her, and it felt amazing, like a small second of extra heat. She couldn't wait for the real deal.

Every thrust made her let out a whimper, small sounds Zarkon couldn't ignore. He wanted her to whimper more, for her to feel more pleasure. For her to scream his name…

So he sped up the pace a little, getting a moan as a reply, and seconds later his lips were pressed against Honerva’s, in a deep kiss were the only thing their tongues wanted was more contact with each other as they battled for dominance.

Honerva clawed Zarkon even more as both of them moaned, lips still locked.

The pleasure had began building up, and now each thrusts made Honerva’s sweet spots feel more sensitive than the thrust before, and she loved it.

The kiss ended, and Zarkon planted countless of kisses on Honerva’s delicate neck as he sped up the pace of the thrusting. That moment filled them with extra pleasure, and as Zarkon groaned he carefully bit Honerva’s delicate neck a bit lightly, before sucking the spot. It was definitely gonna leave a hickey, but Honerva couldn't care less on the world.

Right now she was experiencing her wedding night with the love of her life, and she would proudly show off her lovebites for all the world to see.

As his member hit an extra special spot inside her, she knew she was close, and so was Zarkon.

“Zarkon… I’m gonna… Zarkon!”, she whimpered, almost screaming his name.

“Me too…”, he groaned, as she felt the movements change a bit, and felt him go faster and faster. She was second away from the edge, screaming like a wild animal, until she hit the edge and closed her eyes as she came, pleasure overwhelming her. Seconds into the orgasm, she heard Zarkon moan her name and then felt the hit liquid enter her.

As everything was out, Zarkon slowly pulled out of her, and smiled at Honerva as both of them gasped for their breaths.

“How did you like it?”, he asked, a bit shyly.

She leaned in closer, letting him embrace her, so their bare chests pressed against each other.

“It was the best thing I've ever experienced…”, she said, before she leaned into a kiss, and then felt his strong hands stroke the back of her delicate body, and play with her hair carefully. That feeling made the whole of her feel warm, and a huge smile press across her face.

“I love you…”.

“I love you too, my dearest”.

**Author's Note:**

> I love this ship so much so I just had to write this. They deserved better in canon.


End file.
